El chico con mañas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Icarus era su mejor amigo, desde siempre. Por él, Ted era capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para que consiguiera su sueño, aunque pocos se imaginaban el alcance de sus actos. [AU]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. La trama sí es mía, basada en una versión de "El gato con botas" de Charles Perrault, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ Universo Alterno (AU)._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Adaptando un clásico" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**El chico con mañas.**

Se cuenta que, tiempo atrás, hubo una rebelión contra la reina de Reino Unido, la cual fue detenida, entre otras cosas, por la brillante mente de su entonces ministro de Defensa, Remus Lupin, quien obtuvo como recompensa el ser armado caballero tras restablecerse el orden. Con semejante estatus y curado de una grave dolencia gracias a un médico amigo suyo, habría conseguido a cualquier mujer que hubiera querido; sin embargo, eligió por esposa a una diseñadora de interiores con cierta vena artística, Nymphadora Tonks, con la cual era muy feliz.

La pareja tuvo un único hijo, en muchos aspectos muy parecido al padre, pero con algunas características de su madre, entre ellas el gusto por los colores llamativos en su pelo. El chico se llamaba Ted y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo y de su familia, a la que adoraba con locura.

Ted Lupin, igual que su padre y varios miembros de su familia materna, estudió en Hogwarts, un internado escocés de alcurnia, gracias a una beca. Su madre le había enseñado a trabajar duro por lo que quería y su padre, a cultivar su intelecto, así que Ted creció siendo un alumno ejemplar, aunque de movimientos algo torpes (cosa natural, pensaba él, cuando recordaba a su querida madre). Había pocos a su alrededor que lo detestaran y, en esos casos, las razones eran tan ilógicas que no las comprendía y mejor las ignoraba.

Sucedió que llegó el momento de elegir una carrera, cosa que Ted se tomó muy en serio. Sabía que sus padres apoyarían su decisión, siempre que fuera lo que realmente deseara. En esas estaba cuando, un día a principios de marzo, tras las clases de la tarde, uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio entró como si se le fuera a venir el mundo encima.

—¿Icarus? ¿Pasa algo?

El otro, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y bonitos ojos grises, lo miró por un instante, antes de sacudir la cabeza y echarse en su cama.

—¿Te fue mal en la orientación? —insistió Ted.

En esos días, los profesores citaban a los alumnos del último año para discutir sus planes a futuro, lo que incluía verificar sus aspiraciones universitarias.

—La orientación iba bien hasta que dije que quería ir a Saint Andrews —respondió por fin Icarus, abatido—. Tenía que tocarme Snape…

Ted hizo una mueca. Severus Snape, del departamento de Química, era uno de los profesores más estrictos de Hogwarts. Además de haber sufrido sus clases en carne propia, sabía que era poco sociable desde siempre, por anécdotas de los amigos de su padre, que coincidieron con él precisamente en aquel internado.

—¿Qué problema hay? Saint Andrews tiene facultad de Química y eso quieres, ¿no?

—Snape me recordó, muy amablemente —Icarus soltó lo último con marcado sarcasmo—, que Saint Andrews no es precisamente barata.

—¿Y?

Para sorpresa de Ted, Icarus suspiró y alzó la cabeza, con tal semblante triste, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—En casa no andamos bien —confesó, mirando a su alrededor—. La granja pasa por una mala racha. Gracias a Dios Brent acaba de entrar aquí con una beca.

Ted asintió lentamente, sin saber qué decir y recordando vagamente que Brent era el hermano pequeño de su amigo.

—Tú también puedes conseguir una beca, ¿no? —aventuró—. Saint Andrews las ofrece.

—Llené la solicitud, claro, pero Snape no cree que lo consiga.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¡Si eres el más listo de la generación!

Icarus se encogió de hombros, por lo cual Ted se sintió, de repente, muy enojado. ¿Quién se creía Snape para acabar con los sueños de alguien?

—No vas a dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad? —quiso saber.

—No, claro que no —aseguró Icarus, aunque parecía no creérselo—. A toda mi familia le daría un ataque si ya no quisiera ir a la universidad. Tal vez me estoy preocupando de más.

—Tal vez.

Icarus se giró hasta quedar tendido de costado, sin darle la cara a Ted y éste, en ese momento, se prometió que iba a ayudar a su amigo en todo lo que pudiera.

—&—

—¡Primo! ¿A qué debo la llamada?

Ted rodó los ojos antes de sonreírle a uno de sus parientes favoritos.

Ciertos fines de semana, el Colegio Hogwarts dejaba salir a los alumnos mayores al cercano pueblo de Hogsmeade, lo cual aprovechó Ted para pedir un favor. Había quedado en el local más concurrido del pueblo, Las Tres Escobas, con James Black, el hijo de tío Sirius, teniendo la suerte de que aceptara: ambos hombres Black trabajaban en Scottland Yard, así que estaban muy ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Espero que no te haya arruinado ningún plan, Jim.

—¡Para nada! Por fortuna, empezaron mis vacaciones. Ve a casa a comer cuando acabe el curso, Cassie quiere verte.

—¡La hubieras traído! Sabes que tu mujer me cae bien.

James sonrió al máximo antes de anunciar.

—Está embarazada y por el momento, le han recomendado que no haga viajes largos.

—¡Felicidades, Jim! Sí, iré a comer con ustedes en cuanto pueda, díselo a Casiopea. Solo… Primero quiero hablarte de algo y quizá tío Sirius pueda ayudarme también.

Asintiendo, James le prestó toda su atención. Cuando Ted terminó de hablar, James había adoptado su expresión más seria.

—Puedo pedirles a unos cuantos amigos que me apoyen con eso, pero ¿estás seguro?

—Casi. Icarus no cuenta mucho, pero es que desde el principio me pareció raro, por eso…

—Muy bien, déjamelo a mí. Mi padre puede hacer parte del trabajo y mientras tanto, mi madre verá lo otro, todavía tiene amigos en Saint Andrews.

—¡Muchas gracias, Jim!

—No hay de qué.

—&—

Ted, desde siempre, fue considerado como sociable, pero justo antes de terminar aquel último curso, se le podía ver revoloteando por todos los rincones, saludando a varias personas y trabando conversación con algunos a los que no conocía mucho.

Cuando le preguntaron a Icarus a qué se debía eso, el aludido tuvo que encogerse de hombros y afirmar que lo ignoraba. Ted no hablaba mucho con él en esos días, ocupado como estaba; además, el mismo Icarus estudiaba mucho para los exámenes finales, dispuesto a conseguir las mejores calificaciones posibles para que le concedieran una beca en la universidad que quería. Los dos amigos, actualmente, coincidían más en el dormitorio que fuera de él.

—¡Icarus! —hablando del rey de Roma, Ted se le acercó corriendo por el pasillo, ante la mirada airada de algunos profesores como Snape—. Oye, ¿tienes tiempo? Hay unos cuantos que no entendemos la tarea de Cálculo…

—¿Ahora, Ted? Iba a la biblioteca.

—¡Mejor, quedé con los otros allí! Solo un rato y luego puedes seguir estudiando.

Sin quedarle más remedio, Icarus asintió y siguió a su amigo.

Ted, sin que el otro lo viera, sonrió con alegre diversión.

—&—

—Lupin, tienes que ir a la oficina de la directora.

Aquel anuncio, a última hora de la tarde antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, sobresaltó a todo el mundo.

Era bien sabido que Ted no causaba problemas, quitando aquellos derivados de alguno de sus múltiples traspiés, ¿para qué lo llamarían?

—Sí, profesor Longbottom.

—Llévese sus cosas, por favor.

Eso aumentó la tensión entre los demás, pero Ted se mostró tranquilo, guardando el material que había sacado para la clase de Biología y marchándose.

Cuando llegó a la mencionada oficina, llamó a la puerta con firmeza, al tiempo que repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que había hecho últimamente, ¿acaso algo de eso iba contra las reglas?

—Adelante.

—Permiso, profesora McGonagall —indicó, asomando la cabeza y topándose en el interior con el semblante severo de la directora del colegio.

—Tome asiento, señor Lupin. Quiero que me explique una cosa que acaban de informarme.

Sin saber bien de qué se trataba, Ted asintió mansamente, tranquilizándose un poco cuando la profesora McGonagall concluyó con su relato.

—¡Ah, eso! —soltó el chico, con indecible alivio—. Lo siento, profesora, no sabía que estuviera mal. Puedo decirles a los chicos que…

—No es precisamente malo, señor Lupin, pero tengo entendido que el señor Hitchens no está al tanto de cómo se están desarrollando las cosas.

Ted hizo una mueca, delatándose sin querer.

—¿Acaso el señor Hitchens le pidió que hiciera esto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Ted negó enfáticamente con la cabeza—. Es que él… Mire, Icarus quiere ir a la universidad, ¿sabe? A Saint Andrews. Pero Snape…

—El profesor Snape, señor Lupin.

—Sí, claro, él… Bueno, le dio a entender que era demasiado cara para él, así que…

—¿Severus hizo eso? —la profesora McGonagall no se veía muy contenta.

—Eso creo, debió ver a Icarus cuando regresó al dormitorio después de la orientación, y luego… Bueno, parece que algo va mal en su casa…

—Ah, sí —la profesora suspiró, asintiendo—. Los Hitchens me hablaron un poco de eso, preocupados por si sus hijos perdían sus becas. Les aseguré que ambos chicos iban bien en sus estudios y, en caso de necesidad, tenemos manera de que no dejen la escuela.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Ha de saber, señor Lupin, que usted no es el único que se interesa por los chicos Hitchens. Es muy noble de su parte lo que está haciendo, además de muy creativo, pero me parece que debió consultarme cualquier acción que implicara intercambio de dinero dentro del colegio, ¿no le parece?

—Yo… Sí, profesora, tal vez. Es que no pensé que fuera contra las reglas.

—Quizá no, pero de haberme avisado, podría haberse evitado esta conversación y la posibilidad de un malentendido con otras personas.

—Ah, yo… Creo que la entiendo.

—Usted es una persona inteligente, señor Lupin. Deben habérselo dicho antes, en eso se parece bastante a su padre.

—Sí, lo he oído algunas veces.

—Bien, en ese caso, le recomiendo que haga gala de ese cerebro suyo y encuentre una manera de seguir ejecutando sus planes sin perjudicar a nadie, ¿ha comprendido?

Atónito, Ted asintió, para luego ponerse de pie y abandonar el despacho. Aquello era casi como librarse de un castigo tras una buena travesura.

No podía esperar para contárselo al tío Sirius. Seguro se moriría de envidia.

—&—

—… _Por eso ya no hay de qué preocuparse, Ted._

El nombrado suspiró profundamente, sintiendo un indecible alivio.

Había esperado hasta después de cenar para llamarle a su tío Sirius, deseoso por comentar largo y tendido lo que había pasado con la directora McGonagall. Tal como Ted previó, el hombre sonó entre divertido y algo contrariado porque el chico hubiera conseguido semejante reacción de la mujer, pero después de reírse un rato de la anécdota, pasó a otro asunto más importante, relacionado con el favor que Ted le pidiera a Jim semanas atrás.

—Pensé que sería algo más simple, tío —admitió Ted, cuando pudo hablar—. Es decir, por lo poco que pude sacarle a Icarus, sonaba como si la competencia le ganara las ventas a la granja, pero eso… —suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de manera pesarosa—. ¿Quién querría hacerles algo así a los Hitchens? Son tan buenas personas…

—_Hay toda clase de personas en el mundo, Ted, y no a todas les importan los demás._

Ted asintió, admitiendo que había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte el poner sobre aviso a Jim y, por ende, al tío Sirius.

Por lo visto, una mujer dueña de una constructora quería el terreno de los Hitchens por su ubicación, pero claro, ellos no iban a vender, así que, según palabras del tío Sirius, la tipa "empezó a repartir sobornos como si fueran caramelos", con tal de llevar a los Hitchens al borde de la quiebra y que tuvieran que aceptar la oferta de compra y peor aún, a un precio injusto. Jim, al prometerle a Ted que investigaría un poco, le explicó las cosas a su padre y éste, a su vez, contactó a Regulus, su hermano, que trabajaba junto a su cuñado en la policía de Edimburgo. Ambos, por fortuna, estaban ya sobre la pista de ciertos eventos sospechosos en torno a la repentina "mala racha" de los Hitchens; por lo tanto, entre eso y el apoyo de Jim y Sirius Black, resolvieron el caso más pronto de lo esperado.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Dile al tío Reg y al señor Delphinus que iré a visitarlos en el verano, quiero agradecerles en persona.

—_Se los diré, a sus hijos les encantará saberlo, te adoran. Por cierto, fue un gusto ayudar, muchacho. ¿Sabes qué? Tu amigo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte._

Ted sonrió ampliamente, recordando que Icarus, en esos últimos días, se veía un poco más animada cada vez que hablaba de su familia y su granja.

—No lo creo —aseguró—. Yo tengo suerte de tenerlo a él.

—&—

La ceremonia de graduación en Hogwarts era espléndida.

Para la parte formal, el auditorio del colegio era ocupado en sus primeras filas de butacas por los alumnos recién egresados, que lucían una túnica negra sobre sus mejores galas, para luego dejar pasar a los familiares invitados. Después de la entrega de diplomas y algunos premios a la excelencia, se pasaba al salón principal, donde tenía lugar un banquete y al final, un baile.

—¡Icarus, ven! Quiero presentarte a mis padres.

Aquella era la quinta ocasión en que el joven Hitchens era abordado por uno de sus compañeros, sobre todos por los que ayudara en las últimas semanas a estudiar para los exámenes. No se le daba bien codearse con varias de esas personas, que solían moverse en los círculos más elevados de la sociedad británica, pero ante todo era bien educado, por lo cual correspondió cada sonrisa y apretón de mano del mejor humor posible.

—¡Icarus! ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Al oír la pregunta de Ted, el otro asintió.

—¿Cómo te convencieron de que te tiñeras el pelo? —le preguntó, camino a la mesa donde los Lupin y los Hitchens entablaban una amena conversación—. Con lo que te costó que no te expulsaran por traerlo de ese tono de azul…

—Bueno, mi madre me lo pidió, por ser un día importante y todo eso. Me dijo que después podría regresarlo a como lo tenía, pero que hoy quería vérmelo como realmente es. Madres, ¿tú las entiendes?

—No creo. Mi madre me envió un traje nuevo para hoy, cuando le dije que no hacía falta.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡Mírate! El ganador del Premio Ravenclaw de este año debía lucir bien.

—No era seguro que me tocaría ese premio, tú también tienes buenas calificaciones.

—Las mías no fueron tan perfectas como las tuyas.

—Quizá, pero también te tocó algo. El Premio Hufflepuff… ¿A qué vino el discurso de McGonagall cuando te lo dio? Eso de "por su enorme y leal esfuerzo en favor de los demás…"

Ted se encogió de hombros, pero en eso tropezó con sus propios pies.

Icarus frunció el ceño. A su amigo solo le pasaba eso cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso.

—¿Hiciste algo que yo ignoro? —quiso saber.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Ah, mira, los Potter! Olvidé que tío Sirius los invita siempre…

Ted sonrió de forma temblorosa y tras hacerles señas a sus padres para indicarles lo que haría, fue a una mesa a poca distancia. Icarus, arrugando la frente, lo siguió.

—Dime que es una broma, tía —lo oyó decir cuando lo alcanzó, mientras miraba a una mujer rubia bastante guapa—. ¿Es oficial?

—Debería estar llegando la carta en estos días —aseguró la rubia con una serena sonrisa—. No hubo ningún problema, de hecho. Cuando empecé a indagar, casi lo tenían aprobado.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Trágate esa, Snape!

—¡Por eso eres mi sobrino favorito, Ted! ¡También piensas que Snape es un cretino!

—Gracias, se los diré a Draco y a Sham cuando los vea.

—¡No te atreverías!

Ted se echó a reír, para luego saludar alegremente a los acompañantes de tío Sirius y, cuando se daba media vuelta para despedirse, se topó con Icarus y casi le cayó encima.

—¡Por Dios, amigo! ¡No te aparezcas de pronto detrás de mí!

—No me aparecí de pronto, llevo aquí un rato. Señor Black, señora Black…

Icarus saludó con cortesía a los aludidos, antes de que la rubia lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y a los pocos segundos, esbozara una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

—¡Con que tú eres el famoso Icarus! —exclamó, tendiéndole una mano—. Magnolia Black, es un placer por fin conocerte en persona.

—¿Disculpe?

—Teddy nos ha hablado mucho de ti y algunos de mis colegas están encantados contigo.

—¿Colegas suyos? ¿Los conozco?

—No, pero ellos a ti sí. Al menos, tu expediente académico. Eres realmente brillante.

—¿Eso cómo…?

—¡Tía, espera, espera! —Ted movió las manos de un lado a otro, muy rápido y en actitud nerviosa—. ¡Es una sorpresa!

—¡Oh, lo siento! No lo sabía.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Lupin?

—¡Nada malo, Icarus, nada malo! ¡Vamos, van a servir la cena!

—¡Ted!

—¡Te lo diré después!

Icarus siguió a su amigo, de regreso a la mesa donde lo esperaban sus respectivos padres, decidiendo que seguiría el interrogatorio en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

—&—

A las afueras de Edimburgo, se hallaba la granja de la familia Hitchens, a la cual Icarus volvió una vez terminado el curso. Ayudó con las reparaciones de algunas construcciones, así como con varias tareas en los campos, por lo cual no estaba en casa una mañana de julio en que llegó el cartero con unos cuantos sobres que hicieron a su madre mandarlo buscar.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber, en cuanto entró a su casa.

Sin más, su madre le tendió los sobres. Con un vistazo a los anversos, Icarus supo de dónde venían y no eran cualquier cosa.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡No sabíamos que habías solicitado todo esto! —exclamó su madre, entre asombrada y un poco dolida—. Debiste habernos avisado.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¿No? ¡Pero tu nombre está en todos los sobres!

Icarus hizo una mueca ante la evidencia. No mucha gente tenía su mismo nombre de pila, no en esa época (culpaba a su abuelo por ello). Por lo tanto, ¿de dónde había salido una carta bancaria, una de una inmobiliaria y…?

—¿Ya abrió la carta? —quiso saber el señor Hitchens, llegando desde la cocina.

—¡No, querido! Anda, Icarus, ábrela.

Su madre había notado el sobre que tenía a la vista, pensó el joven, así que no la hizo esperar. Era la única misiva que sí esperaba ansiosamente, por lo cual rasgó una orilla del sobre y respiró hondo antes de sacar el contenido.

A los pocos segundos, una sonrisa radiante y temblorosa se abría paso en el rostro de Icarus y todos en su casa lo abrazaban con fuerza, diciendo lo orgullosos que estaban, pasando la carta de mano en mano.

Ya se preocuparía luego por las cartas que no reconocía.

_Estimado señor Icarus Hitchens:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Facultad de Química de la Universidad de Saint Andrews._

_Así mismo, se le notifica que se le ha otorgado una beca completa […]._

—&—

—¿Cómo dice?

—Lo que oyó, señor Hitchens. El trámite está en orden y si firma aquí, podrá disponer de todo como mejor le parezca. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

—¿No me estuvo escuchando? ¡Yo no hice este trámite!

Al segundo siguiente, Icarus se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de que llamaba considerablemente la atención. Luego, claramente nervioso, se decidió a estampar su firma.

Había ido a cierto banco de Edimburgo, a propósito de una de las cartas desconocidas que le llegaron junto con la aceptación a la universidad, que lo hacía dueño de una cuenta bancaria con un saldo si bien modesto, a sus ojos resultaba considerable, más por estar acostumbrado a llevar una vida sencilla, que no requería demasiados gastos. Cierto, tenía ahorros, ¡pero no una cantidad como aquella y no en ese banco!

—¿Se puede saber cómo es que alguien pudo abrir una cuenta en mi nombre? —inquirió.

—No es lo habitual, pero en vista de la situación, llamaré a quien supervisó el trámite. Permítame un momento.

El funcionario del banco, un hombre de aspecto anodino y traje gris oscuro, se puso de pie y fue a unos metros, al escritorio de una mujer de cara redonda y sonrisa sincera que, por un momento, Icarus creyó haber visto en algún otro lado, pero ¿dónde?

Cuando el hombre volvió y comenzó a hablar, Icarus adivinó a quién debía preguntar.

—La señora Pettigrew dice que puede pasar con ella si requiere más información.

—Gracias, pero por hoy quiero terminar con esto. Ya la vendré a ver otro día.

—&—

Los Hitchens habían preparado una gran fiesta para el fin de semana, lo que significaba que la casa principal de la granja, esa donde antaño vivieran los primeros de la familia, estaría abierta para todos los que quisieran divertirse y comer hasta reventar. Esa clase de fiestas no eran desconocidas para Icarus, ya que se procuraba celebrar así lo más significativo para sus parientes, solo que le cohibía un poco ser el invitado de honor en aquella ocasión.

Menos mal que había invitado a varios amigos, porque éstos llevaron más gente de la que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en una fiesta de la granja.

—¡Este lugar es precioso! —aseguró la señora Lupin con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado, señor Lupin?

—Muy bien, Icarus, gracias por el interés.

—No hay de qué. ¡Lupin, tengo que hablar contigo, ven acá!

Icarus no tardó en detectar el cabello azul turquesa de su mejor amigo, que se escabullía al exterior de la casa principal, así que se excusó con los padres de Ted y salió prácticamente corriendo. Lo alcanzó cuando se acercaba a un auto recién llegado, que buscaba un sitio dónde estacionarse para no estorbar en el camino principal.

—Sigan por aquí y a unos metros, verán una salida a la derecha —indicó Ted, servicial, antes de dar un par de pasos atrás—. ¡Me alegra que pudieran venir, chicos!

El auto, que por cierto se veía muy costoso, no tardó en avanzar.

—Ted Remus Lupin…

—¡No, Icarus, no el nombre completo! ¡Sonaste como mi abuela!

—¡Me importa muy poco! ¿Algo que tengas qué decir sobre una cuenta bancaria y un departamento en Saint Andrews _a mi nombre_?

Ante eso, Ted hizo una mueca, como si le hubieran dado un doloroso pisotón que, por cierto, Icarus estaba reservando para más tarde.

—¿De dónde salió el dinero, Lupin? ¿Y quién se supone que pagó el arrendamiento del departamento de dos meses por adelantado, a partir del siguiente semestre?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Tus padres quizá…

—Créeme, si mis padres lo hubieran hecho, me lo habrían contado en cuanto llegó la carta de aceptación a la universidad. Así que suéltalo, Lupin, no tengo todo el día.

Ted suspiró y con aire resignado, abrió la boca, pero vio algo por detrás de Icarus y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Chicos, aquí está el protagonista del día! Amigo, ¿recuerdas a los Elliott?

El aludido hizo una mueca y asintió, dando media vuelta. Los Elliott, un chico y dos chicas, se habían convertido en un mito de Hogwarts, pues eran los hijos trillizos de dos famosos actores escoceses. Si por algún milagro, alguien en el internado no los reconocía por sus padres, sí lo hacía por las escasas, pero espléndidas bromas que hicieran a lo largo de su vida escolar, lo que contradecía a su brillante expediente académico. Icarus no los había tratado con frecuencia mientras estudiaba, pero en los últimos meses en el colegio la historia fue otra, pues Ted lo convenció de que les ayudara a repasar las pocas cosas que ellos no entendían por su cuenta.

—Bienvenidos a _Hitchens Star Farm_, espero que sea de su agrado.

Semejante saludo era por su estatus social, más que nada. Icarus había visto que los Elliott eran buenas personas, pero nunca se sabía cómo iban a comportarse en un sitio que, con toda seguridad, era muy distinto a su mansión, digna de la familia de unos artistas millonarios.

—¡Es hermosa! —aseguró una de las chicas Elliott, de largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes—. Nuestra abuela, la madre de mamá, también tiene una granja. Pasamos allí los veranos. ¿Qué, pensaste que nos disgustaría venir aquí?

Tanto la rubia como sus hermanos se echaron a reír, pero Icarus se sintió aliviado al notar que era un sonido alegre y no despectivo.

—No sabía que venían —terminó por confesar.

—¡Ted, eso no se hace! —se burló la otra chica Elliott, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

—Ustedes son imposibles —riñó con suavidad el chico Elliott, rubio y de ojos también azules.

—Oigan, ¿podrían entrar a la casa? Tengo que hablar de algo con Icarus.

Los Elliott asintieron y se marcharon, aunque para asombro de Icarus, la rubia le guiñó un ojo, cosa que Ted no dejó de notar.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Le gustas a Skye Elliott! ¡Lo sabía!

—Ted, ¿quieres dejar eso ya y explicarme lo que te pregunté?

—Sí, sí… Solo prométeme que no te lo tomarás a mal.

—Ted…

—Está bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste el día de la orientación?

—¿Qué, lo que dijo Snape?

—Y lo demás, sí.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Bueno, es que me puse a pedir unos cuantos favores.

—A cobrarlos, si le creo al estado de cuenta bancario que me llegó. Eso sin contar con la ubicación del departamento, ¡normalmente un sitio así, a menos de media hora del campus, es muy caro!

—¡Ah, lo de la cuenta no es de los favores! Tú te lo ganaste.

Icarus no estaba entendiendo nada. Frunció el ceño, confundido, por lo cual Ted carraspeó.

—Cuando te pedí que nos ayudaras a estudiar, les dije a todos que era para tu fondo universitario —recitó Ted a toda carrera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡¿Les cobraste?!

—¡No me aproveché de nadie! —juró Ted—. No les pedía mucho, pero varios se sintieron muy agradecidos contigo, porque sus calificaciones mejoraron, así que de pronto, tenía en mis manos más dinero del que pensaba. Luego recordé que una de las amigas de tía Magnolia trabaja en un banco de aquí, de Edimburgo y le pedí ayuda para guardar el dinero a tu nombre.

—¿La señora Pettigrew?

—¡Sí, ella! ¿La conociste?

—Su nombre y su cara me parecieron conocidas cuando fui al banco, pero confirmé de dónde hasta que vi las fotos de la graduación. Tu tío Sirius la invitó, ¿no? A ella y a su marido.

—Ajá, él es un médico muy bueno, curó a papá hace años.

—Entonces, les sonsacaste dinero a los del colegio a cambio de que yo les enseñara, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con el departamento?

—A eso voy. Verás, los Elliott también van a Saint Andrews, ¿no te lo dijeron?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

—Ellos me contactaron con la inmobiliaria. Sus padres les habían conseguido un par de departamentos, uno para las chicas y otro para Scott, y comentaron que quedaba uno libre en el edificio. Cuando supieron para qué quería la información, se ofrecieron a pagar el primer mes de arrendamiento, pero si dices que se pagaron dos… ¿Cuánto dinero pueden tener esos tres?

—Mucho, me imagino, con solo ver el auto en el que llegaron.

—¿Verdad que es fantástico?

—Sí, pero no quieras cambiarme el tema, Ted. ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?

—¡No, no! Pensaba venir a contártelo, porque tía Magnolia me avisó que la carta de la universidad no debía tardar…

—La carta… ¡De eso hablaste con ella en la graduación! —Icarus abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿No me digas que entré a Saint Andrews porque…?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Mira, pensé que tal vez, si se podía, tía Magnolia podía ayudar en algo, pero la oíste, ¿no? Estabas casi aprobado cuando ella se puso a preguntar por ti.

Icarus tuvo que asentir en cuanto recordó esas palabras de Magnolia Black, dichas semanas atrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro, asombrándose de todo lo que había estado haciendo Ted sin que él se enterara, con tal de que pudiera cumplir con su sueño sin tener que ser una carga para su familia, tan angustiados en aquellos meses.

—Si dices ahora que tuviste qué ver con que la granja volviera a ir bien, te haré un altar.

Icarus bromeaba, por supuesto. Era imposible que Ted pudiera…

—Ah, ¿te enteraste de eso también?

—¡Ted, no lo decía en serio!

—Ah, ¿no? Bueno, entonces vamos a comer algo, que…

—¡No tan rápido! ¡Ahora dime qué quisiste decir!

—¡Nada malo, nada malo! ¡Solo le pedí un favor a Jim!

Incrédulo, Icarus observó cómo su amigo salía corriendo rumbo a la casa, por lo cual lo siguió, aunque sin prisa.

Sabía quién era el Jim del que hablaba Ted y con eso, no pudo sino imaginar la clase de favor que su amigo había pedido. Ya encontraría el momento de que ambos se sentaran a charlar con calma, pues quería todos los detalles.

Eso sí, buscaría la forma de pagarle, aunque no fuera de forma monetaria, ¡faltaba más!

—&—

La fiesta de los Hitchens pronto se dividió.

Mientras los adultos se quedaban en el interior de la casa principal, charlando tranquilamente, Ted ayudó a organizar la salida de los más jóvenes hacia uno de los campos cercanos, libre de cultivo, donde tenían música gracias a las bocinas de algunos de los autos de los invitados. Muchos se pusieron a bailar, aunque en una mesa cercana, que los Hitchens usaban para días de campo, había más comida y bebida.

—Ted Lupin, ¿es cierto lo que estamos pensando mis hermanos y yo?

El recién nombrado se giró hacia quien le hablaba, que resultó ser la Elliott rubia.

—¿Y qué están pensando, Skye?

—En que eres más inteligente y astuto de lo que la gente cree. ¿Cómo es que no te dieron a ti el premio Ravenclaw?

—No lo sé, pero no es como si lo hubiera estado buscando. Skye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué se pagaron dos meses de arrendamiento para Icarus? Con uno era suficiente.

Ted arqueó una ceja, suspicaz, pero dejó de lado cualquier sospecha de algo turbio cuando vio a la rubia desviar los ojos y sonrojarse.

—El segundo mes lo pagué yo —admitió ella—. Quería que Icarus no se preocupara.

—Qué forma curiosa la tuya de demostrar que alguien te gusta.

—¡No seas ridículo, Lupin! —soltó la rubia, un tanto molesta, antes de suspirar y asegurar—. No hago ese tipo de cosas por cualquiera.

—Yo tampoco, ya que estamos. Por eso te doy mi bendición para que te declares.

—¡No necesito tu bendición!

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué dices de mi ayuda?

Skye Elliott fingió pensarlo, pero acabó sonriendo con aire divertido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ted se echó a reír y mirando a su alrededor, confirmando que Icarus no anduviera cerca, comenzó a describirle una estrategia a Skye.

Nadie dijo que dejaría de ayudar a su mejor amigo una vez que consiguiera su admisión a la universidad, ¿verdad?

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a mi muy personal interpretación de "El Gato con Botas". Dudas, quejas, comentarios, favor de darlas por el medio habitual (ya saben, una recibiendo reviews es feliz)._

_Cuando me apunté a este reto, recordé que ya había hecho _retellings_ de los personajes del Potterverso ("__Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda" y "Al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña"__); de pronto, se me ocurrió ampliar ese universo alterno. No hay magia, pero sí hay un Hogwarts y varios de los personajes que todos amamos. Teddy Lupin fue el héroe del día, auxiliando a su mejor amigo (personaje OC al que quiero mucho) tal como, en el cuento original, el Gato con Botas ayudó a su amo a tener un porvenir más allá de su imaginación._

_Esperando que la idea les gustara, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
